Speak Now
by meepette179
Summary: So I had this idea and decided to do some free writing to reduce stress and stuff. It's based off the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift of all people. E/O of course. Please Read


**So AU, they know each other and they are in their early twenties. Elliot's around 24-25, and Olivia's a couple years younger then him. Please Review if ya want. **

* * *

Olivia waited at the café, her coffee sitting nervously in her hands. After spending 2 months abroad, studying art history, its nice to be back in the city. It's just like Elliot to be late, especially when he's the one who wanted to meet, not that She didn't. Being away from her best friend for so long, Olivia realized that she really didn't like being away from him, and she planned on telling him that. He finally strolls into the joint and Olivia smiles unconsciously and stands. "Hey." Elliot hugs her and they both sit back down. "I missed you. Seems like Europe treated you well, ya look great."

Like a teenage girl, Olivia blushes. "Thanks. You look good too. So you said you wanted to talk about something?"

"Yeah, its about Kathy." Elliot started.

Ugh.

Kathy is Elliot's girlfriend and Olivia's personal pain in the ass. She's snobby and frilly and just plain wrong for Elliot. "Please tell me that you're going to say you broke up with the drama queen."

Elliot cleared his throat nervously as Olivia sipps her coffee. "Um… actually Liv, I asked her to marry me."

Olivia choked on her coffee spitting and coughing in spasms. Elliot sprung up and slid into her side of the booth rubbing her back. "Are you okay? Breathe, Liv, Breath."

She regained her composure, immediately feeling her cheeks burn red. "What? You're marrying her?"

"Yeah." He smiled, completely oblivious of her feelings. "We were out walking and it just seemed right. I asked her and she said yes. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah…" She said faking a smile. Olivia threw in another lie. "I'm happy for you."

He pulled her into his arms again. She bit her lip. "Olivia, everything feels right, ya know?"

She snuggled further into his arms, "Yeah… it does."

* * *

The day of the wedding rolled around. Olivia walked up to the church and readied herself to enter.

"Name." A burly man asked me once she reached for the door.

"Oh. Umm. Olivia Benson." She said waiting.

The man reviews the list. "Sorry, your name's been crossed off."

"What?" Olivia asked grabbing the list out of his hand. Sure enough someone had scribbled in purple pen over her name. "Kathy…" Olivia seethed shoving the list back in his hands.

She walks back down the church steps and into a side alley. She bit her lip before spotting a window and hoisting herself up. She fell, ungracefully through the window and looks up to the shocked faces of her and Elliot's friends, John and Fin. She stands. "Hi guys…"

Instantly, both the guys started laughing.

John smiled. "I saw Kathy crossed your name off the list."

"Yeah." Olivia shrugged. "I don't know why. Guess she just don't like me."

"Or she's threatened by you." John threw back.

Olivia looked at him confused. "What are you talking about."

"Hey Baby, we just overheard Ms. Drama Queen talking about how El's been on the couch for the past two weeks for calling some other girls name out in bed." Fin smiled.

"What does that have to do with me?" Fin smiled.

"Whose name do you think he said?" John asked. Olivia's jaw dropped. "Man, Liv, for a nerd, you sure are stupid. So what are you going to do?"

Olivia looked at them still in shock. "Guys, I'm not the kind of girl who can just crash a wedding."

"Well, ya already snuck in, what's the harm in interrupting the service?" Fin asked, leading them back towards the ceremony.

Olivia observed everyone, immediately noticing Kathy's side of the family, "Gosh, they all look like lifeless clones… wearing really ugly pastel suits."

Elliot walked down the aisle and stood at the front. When Kathy started down the aisle, floating on air, like some pageant queen, Olivia immediately sat down and hid her face. She saw Elliot watching Kathy, thinking, 'He wants her to be me, this is my last chance. I hope he doesn't hate me for this.'

The Preacher said those magic words, " Speak now or forever hold your peace."

She stood, not remembering telling her legs to stand. The entire room stared at her, gawking. They all were horrified of this girl with the nerve to interrupt such a "joyous" occasion. Olivia didn't notice. She was looking at Elliot, and him alone. His face was hard to read. She thought she saw confusion, with a little bit of amusement. There was a glimmer a something else, and if Olivia was right, which she was praying she was, it was hope.

"I…Umm…" She looked down, losing her confidence. She looked back up to see Elliot's blue eyes piercing back into hers and the words just fell out of her mouth. "I am not the kind of girl who would ever sabotage a good marriage, but El, you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl." Gasps were heard and Olivia thought she saw Kathy's mother faint, but she was too focused on saying what she needed too. If she stopped now, she'd lose it completely. "So don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait, or say a single vow. Please come hear me out."

Olivia looked down and fled the church running towards the back door and sliding against the wall of the church. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She started back towards her car, there was no way Elliot would come. She should have just told him that day at the coffee shop it was too late now.

She was at her car when she heard him, "Olivia. What was that?"

She turned tears immediately making themselves known. "I'm so sorry, El. I don't know what came over me. The preacher he…" She shrugged, "He said speak now."

Elliot placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Calm down, Liv. It's alright."

"No its not, I ruined your wedding." Olivia's hand flew to her forehead, she covered her eyes afraid to look at him.

"Hey Liv, let's run away now. I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door." Olivia looked up her hand falling away from her face and slowing coming to rest on his. "Liv, Baby, you have no idea how glad I am that you were around when he said 'speak now'" Elliot's hands cradled Olivia's face and he brought his lips to hers. "I can't marry her because I'm in love with you."

Olivia smiled. "Besides." Elliot added. "Her dress made her look like a pastry."


End file.
